


22 Missed Calls

by girl_wonder



Category: Gridlocked (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_wonder/pseuds/girl_wonder
Summary: Brody is definitely not sulking.





	22 Missed Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaughtyAnne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyAnne/gifts).



Brody was used to people coming in and out of his life (mostly out, but he wasn’t going to get into that, 21 unreturned calls and counting). So, it wasn’t a surprise that a guy he’d known for a few days (weeks, it was at least 2 weeks which meant that he could say weeks and mean it) would leave like he came in, suddenly and not really by Brody’s choice.

California was really far away from New York anyway, and with the time difference and Brody’s schedule (his assistant had his phone and is supposed to interrupt anything, _anything_ if David called), it made sense that he hadn’t heard from David since he got a squashed bouquet of hospital roses and a shoulder punch the day before he was discharged.

So, he was fine. He was _fine_ and if his assistant Linda said that he was moping like when he finished the TV show and realized that no one else wanted to hang out after their contracts were up… well, she was a lying liar who can enjoy a signed copy of his latest movie as her holiday bonus this year.

Only, obviously he was not fine because the time in between _Gridlocked_ and _Gridlocked 2: Down for the Count_ was agonizing when he was checking his feeds every ten seconds (is David even _on_ Twitter? That’s ridiculous, everyone is on twitter) and resisting making call number 22 (“Hi, it’s me again, the guy who took a bullet for you. I hope that you’re fine and not dead in a ditch, not that I’d know since you don’t _call me back._ ”).

The sun was hot and his pool was cold, but he couldn’t really enjoy either because of sun damage, so he was enjoying the shade from his canopy and the primo smoothie that Linda forced on him and is being _totally chill_ when his phone vibrated.

It was a text because obviously the only thing David loved less than actually talking is actually talking to someone on a phone.

_**saw you on tv** _

Which was perfect because:

1\. Brody was on TV a lot. Was it a rerun of _My Dad’s the President_? Or was it the Entertainment Now interview? Did David text because he was reminded of how cool Brody was or because he wanted to make fun of his early ‘00s haircut?

2\. Did David see the movie? Did he think that it was Brody mocking David or did he see it for the honor it was?

3\. What did David even _mean_?

After a long drink of smoothie, Brody texted back.

_**Yeah? What’d you think?** _

The reply was almost instant.

_**stop talking about me on tv people want to kill me** _

Brody made a face because no matter what he’d seen, he knew for a fact that if David was actually concerned about it, he’d un-list his address and not bother with some Hollywood actor knowing about him. Adjusting his sunglasses, Brody leaned back and ignored the second buzz, until he was sure it wouldn’t look like he’d been just waiting for David to respond.

When he opened the app, the second message said:

_**tell you why at dinner** _

Brody was about to have Linda schedule him a same day flight to New York when he realized that that probably meant that David was in town. Not that he expected Brody to fly 8 hours so that David could glare at him and not talk.

_**Yeah? You in LA?** _

Watching the three dots appear was agonizing and Brody picked up his towel and glass and the half finished script he was skimming (man wakes from coma to find out that the world he knew was gone, boring!), dropping all three when the phone vibrated again. He fumbled to catch the glass against his chest and ended up covered in the green-purple sludge that was all that was left of his smoothie.

_**yeah where do you live I’ll bring pizza** _

Which a lot of his trainers and dietitians would tell him to abort right then, but he was the one with David on the way and he could spend a few hours at the gym tomorrow.

When he got inside, Brody yelled that Linda could head home for the day and tried to calm down before typing out the street number. Linda shot him a dirty look on her way out, laptop under one arm and handbag under the other.

“Don’t think this means you’re only paying me for a half day,” she said.

“Whatever. You can work from home tomorrow, too,” he said.

“Are you having someone over?” Linda asked. She made a face like the idea was both unbelievable and repulsive. “You never ask me to leave, even if you have someone coming over. I’ve listened to a _lot_ of sex.”

“Shut up,” Brody said, glancing around. She kept the place pretty neat, and he was grateful all over that he didn’t have anything that screamed ‘Hollywood’ too much.

“Fine, I’ll see you on Friday, mystery man.” Linda rolled her eyes.

By the time David rang the bell, Brody had showered and changed (twice) and taken down and put back up all of the art on his walls. He straightened his shirt before casually mussing his hair.

David looked the same. Bulkier, like he’d spent more time at the gym, but his eyes held the same disdain as they swept Brody’s living room (tasteful, classic his interior designer had said, but now Brody wished he had an Ikea coffee table and used sofa). David offered over the pizza and when his eyes rested on Brody (finally, finally, finally) it felt warm and like David was laughing with him not at him.  
“So, what’re you doing in town, man?” Brody asked as he put the pizza on his kitchen island. David glanced at Brody, then away to the pool out the French doors.

“Cross departmental training,” David said. “We’ll be here a while.”

Brody nodded and wet his lips. David’s eyes were suddenly on him like he’d pulled a gun out. “Oh?” Brody said, faintly.

“Yeah,” David said. “I’ll be here a couple of weeks.”

Brody leaned back against the counter and David’s eyes traced his body, turning everything hot and cold at the same time. David was suddenly in his space, snuffling against his neck and then biting there, deep and possessive.

“Couple of weeks, huh?” Brody asked.

“Maybe longer,” David said before kissing him hungrily.

Brody grinned. “Guess we’ll have to make the trip worth it.”


End file.
